


The Cry Of Silence

by Creampuffmafia



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), creampuffs - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffmafia/pseuds/Creampuffmafia
Summary: Laura is in an abusive relationship and she's reached her breaking point when she meets a new girl in the studio she works in. They become friends fast, but could that be all?





	1. Chapter 1

     Laura stood there looking in the bathroom mirror. She knew Danny didn't mean to hurt her, she was just stressed and Laura overstepped. She already knew she was going to be upset when she told her that she had to work extra shifts at the studio to train the new girl. Danny didn't like her to leave the house much because she wanted her to be safe from all the bad people. She understood.  She should have waited until Danny had sobered up is all.  
     She looked at the tiny bruises on her arms where Danny had grabbed her by the arms.  
"I dont want you taking the extra hours Laura. I'll never see you! Do you not wanna spend time with me? I think you should quit the studio and just let me go to work. I can cover the bills." Danny had told her. "Danny, no. I'm not going to quit my job. I need to take the shifts if I wanna get this promotion I'm up for. And I like having my own money." Laura replied, which instantly got her a smack in the face.  
    "What do you need money for? Saving for something I don't know about? Are you leaving? Because you know no one would put up with all you're back talk the way I do." The redhead said to the tiny blonde.  
    Laura was holding the side of her face. It was still hot and she was sure a handprint had already formed. Still she was more concerned with the fact that Danny thought she would leave her.  
    "Of course I'm not gonna leave! I love you! I just like to have money in my pocket is all. Like I want to be able to get lunch when I go on break at work. And you do make excellent money, but you are never here anymore." Laura told her.  
    Danny jerked her up by her arms and plopped her down on the couch. "Who's this girl you are going to be training? Is this why you need money? To take HER to lunch?" she questioned.  
     The small girl was now staring at the floor holding both of her arms in a loose hug.  
"No," she said quietly. "I don't even know who she is. I've never met her. She's transferring from another state. It's only supposed to be for a couple of weeks. Just until she gets used to how the studio works. Please let me do this, I love my job. I always have. I've been there for 3 years now. I don't want to quit." she pleaded with tears in her eyes.  
     "Don't cry, thats childish. Keep the damn job, but if things start getting to where I never get to see you, you're quitting. Now go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. You look like shit." Danny said and Laura had immediately left to go to the bathroom that was in their bedroom.  
      There was a knock on the bathroom door and she jumped as Danny came through the door. "Hey," she said with a smile. "I just got called into the precinct, they found a body in the lake I guess so I have to go. I'm sorry about the fight. I'm just really stressed out right now. I shouldn't have done it and I won't do it again. You know I love you right?"  
     "Yeah," she said. "Love you too." she said as she tasted the bitterness of those words as she really didn't even know if it was true anymore. "Be careful and drive safe," she said as she kissed her girlfriend goodbye and watched her walk out the door. It was one in the morning. Looks like she'd be sleeping alone again. Surprise.  
      Laura loved Danny, but she didn't know if she could take much more she could take. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out her nerve pills. She is only supposed to take one, but she had upped her dose herself a while back. Now she took 3 at a time. It seemed to work better and it helped her sleep.  
      The tiny girl climbed up in their giant bed and thought about what it would be like to have another life. Somewhere else where nobody knew her. Somewhere far away. Her thoughts kept going like that until she finally drifted off to sleep.  
    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla meet at work

     "Good morning Laf," Laura said with a smile when she walked into work the next morning. "How was your night?"  To which they replied, "It went well. Perry and I had a date night so we went to a movie. How about you?" they asked.  
     "Well honestly, I've had better, but let's not get into all that. You'll have to tell Perry to make me some cookies soon. I could have ate a whole box."  
      "That bad huh? You know you can come to me about anything right, Laura?" They said as they monitored her facial expressions. They observe everything, even if nobody notices. They knew something was up with Laura, they just didnt know what it was yet.   
      "It's fine dude, I swear. Now fill me in on the new girl so I can know what to expect." she said and they knew she was done talking about it. They sighed.  
      "Her name is Carmilla. She's coming all the way from California. She had to move here for some reason and needed work and she had all the experience she needed from her previous job. We've been short staffed since Janie left and she seems to know what shes doing."  
        Just then the door opened and in walked in a gorgeous dark haired woman. She was pale (who cares) and tiny and had a way of carrying herself. She had a Metallica shirt on and some ripped jeans and some green converses that stood out like crazy. Laura just stood there with her mouth slightly open.  
       "Hey," the girl said to Laf as she came up to shake her hand. "You told me I could start today? I know I'm early, but I really don't have anywhere else to be at the moment. Can I come in a little early?" she asked.  
      "I don't mind if Laura doesn't. She's gonna be the one showing you the ropes, which you seem to know already so she's pretty much just gonna be following you around today to see how you do. What do you think L?'' They asked as the nudged her in the side, her mouth still open.   
     "Yup, yup. Sounds fine to me. Come with me to the break room and I'll show you where to clock in. There's also always coffee in there. I'm pretty sure I'd die without it." she said as she led the girl to the room in the back.  
       "So you're Carmilla, right? How long have you been in Memphis?" she asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.   
      "Not long really," the new girl replied. "Only about a week or so. Just long enough to get settled in. How long have you lived here?" she asked.  
      "Oh I've lived here my whole life. Can't say I'm not ready to get out of it either. My girlfriend doesn't want to move though. She works for the MPD. I guess she's needed there more than I do. I don't understand why she's so pissed I won't quit my job....But anyways.....Coffee?" She said as she offered Carmilla a cup.  
       "This is totally none of my business," Carmilla said as she took the cup and nodded at laura as a thank you, "but I think if you want to work, you should be able to. It's always good to stay employed even when in a relationship. It keeps you from becoming dependent on someone. That way, if things don't work out you'll have something to fall back on. Just an opinion though and I don't know your situation so don't take that personally."  
     Laura thought about what her new coworker had just said. She was totally right. If things didn't change between her and Danny soon, she would need money to live off of.  Which wouldn't be an issue if she keeps her job. Now Danny letting her leave.... that could be an entirely different story.  
     "You're right. It isn't any of your business. However you have a valid point, and I thank you for bringing it to my attention. I have a feeling you are going to be very outspoken," Laura replied as she sipped her coffee.  
     "You have no idea, cupcake." she said with a wink. "Now where do I clock in?" she asked the blushing blonde.   
       Laura made a hand gesture towards the far left wall and watched the girl walk over and clock in. She had a nice butt, she had decided immediately and then just as fast felt the guilt for looking.   
       "You ready dude?" the dark haired girl asked. "Yeah, come on. I'll give you the tour and we can get started."  she replied as they went off to start their first day of work together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Laura and Danny get worse.

Laura had given Carmilla a ride home because she had missed her bus and it was raining.   
      "I don't live that far. I can totally walk." Carmilla had said. "Really, it's not a big deal."  
"It's fine. I don't mind. Danny probably isn't home anyway, so I have time." Laura replied.  
        So Carmilla got in the car and Laura drove her home. "I'm not the best at hospitality, but you can come up if you want. Like it's not the greatest thing in the world, but it's not the worst either." She told the driver.   
      Laura thought about it. She actually really wanted to. Carmilla was pretty cool. She was cracking her up all day at work. She had told Laura that she played several instruments and she would have loved to hear her play. But Danny wouldn't be very happy about that.   
      "Rain check? I have to go home and get dinner ready and get the house cleaned and all that. Maybe sometime this weekend?" she asked her as the girl got out of the passenger seat.   
       "Sure. That works. I'll see you at work tomorrow then, cupcake." she said with a smirk as she shut the door and went up the stairs and into her apartment building.  
  
     Laura walked into her and Danny's apartment and found her girlfriend sitting there on the couch with a beer in her hand and a bottle on the end table.   
     "Where have you been? I thought you were gonna be home by eight?" She asked with an angry look on her face.  
     "I just took Carmilla, the new girl, home from work because it was raining. Plus its late and she's new. She should't be walking around Memphis this late anyways, it's not safe." Laura said as she took off her jacket and hung it up next to her keys.   
     "So what? She's your responsibility off the clock now too? I knew this was a bad idea."   
Danny scolded.   
     "It's not like that. I just wanted to help her out. I just told you why I took her home. No one made me, and to be honest I figured you weren't gonna be home yet."   
      Danny was off the couch and in her face before she even knew what was happening.  
"So are you trying to be sneaky? Is that what this is?" She asked a doe eyed Laura.   
"No I just-" "You just what? Would rather spend more time with someone else? You said you were coming home after work and you lied to me." Danny interrupted. "I didn't lie to you. I didnt know it was going to be raining!"  
      Laura barely saw the hand before she felt the sting of it on her cheek again.   
"I'm sorry," she cried."I wasn't doing anything bad with her. I just wanted her home safely." She said through tear filled eyes.  "I think you're lying. I think you do have other intentions with this girl. I think you should quit this damn job Laura. Put in your two weeks tomorrow. Ill see you later. I'm going out. I don't have time for your bullshit." Danny said as she shoved Laura out of her way making her bounce her head off the wall before walking out the door.   
     She didnt understand. Why was Danny always so angry with her? She tried not to make her angry, she tried to love her. Why was she never satisfied? Laura slid down the wall into the fetal position she had become so used to being in and she didn't move until it was time to get ready for work the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla questions Laura's behavior and finds out why shes been acting off all day.

Laura showed up the next day a little late. Carmilla was already there when she arrived.  
     "You alright cupcake? You bump your head or something?" she asked as she pointed to the slightly still noticable knot on the side of her forehead.   
     "I'm fine. I just tripped over the cat this morning." Laura replied staring at the ground. "I'll see you inside. I have to go talk to Laf about something."  
      "Have it your way then," Carmilla said as she stepped out of her way. This is weird, she thought as she watched the chipper young blonde from yesterday had clearly left and been replaced by this melancholy presence. She knew she should stay out of it, but something didn't seem right.   
     She had just finished polishing up one of the guitars when Laura came out of the office, still clearly upset. She went straight to the bathroom and Carmilla soon decided she was gonna try again. She knocked on the stall door.   
    "Laura? Are you okay? Like I know you don't really know me and all, but you can talk to me if you want to." she said as she waited to see if she would open the door. She thought she could hear her crying, but she didnt know for sure, cause she hadnt opened the damn door.  
    "Laura, please open the door." she pleaded again. Sure enough, the stall door slowly opened.   
     "I told you, I'm fine." Laura said through puffy eyes, to which Carmilla replied "And a shit liar." She could tell something was going on but if Laura wasnt going to tell her about it, there wasn't much she could do.   
      "Danny is making me quit. I just had to put in my two weeks notice." Laura told her. Carmilla's jaw dropped. "WHAT? She can't MAKE you do anything Laura. What's going on?" and thats when she noticed Laura flinched from her and when she did she saw some off coloring on her wrists.   
    "Cupcake...." she said as she slowly walked towards her. "Please Carm, just leave it alone." she said as she walked past her and back into the studio.   
    Laura didn't like lying to Carmilla. She felt guilty but she couldn't tell her what was going on. She couldn't tell anyone. Danny is a police officer and it would be her word against hers and she knew it. She saw Carmilla go into Laf's office. She took this as a chance to take her pain meds. She couldn't deny that her head was killing her. She finished just in time because Carmilla came out of the office and went outside for her smoke break. She looked angry, but it was probably just cause Laura was around. That's what Danny says. No one can stand her for very long anyways. She felt guilty. She avoided the new girl the rest of the day.  
  
     Carmilla had noticed that Laura was avoiding her and she couldnt act like it didn't bother her. It was driving her nuts. She didn't even know this girl, but she knew she was lying. She talked to Laf in their office earlier.  
     "What's up with the cupcake today?" She asked when she sat down with them. "I'm not sure dude. She just came in today and put in her two weeks. Like she didn't say why, she just said she needed to do it and it had to be done now." They told her. "I wonder what's going on," Carmilla said. "She has a knot on her head and it looks kinda bad. She said she tripped over her cat or something?"  Laf looked confused. "What?" Carmilla asked. "Dude, Laura and Danny don't have a cat. Laura is allergic to them. I don't know why she would even say that."  
      Carmilla was starting to get an idea. When Laura had taken her home the night before, she had seen where she lived because Laura had pointed it out to her. She knew she was overstepping, but she was going to drop by. Her new friend had to leave a little early due to a headache and Carmilla was just now checking out.  
      "Ill see you tomorrow Laf!" she yelled as she walked out the door and started making her way to Laura's apartment. It wasn't very far from the studio and her own apartment was only a few blocks past that. She walked up to the building and remembered that she didn't actually know the room number. Thinking fast, she pulled her phone out and called Laf.  
      "Hey. I'm at Laura's apartment but I don't know what number it is. Can you help me out? I just wanted to make sure I didn't upset her earlier." She said.  
      "Yea it's 204," They said on the other end of the line. "Thanks man," she said as she hung up and made her way up to Laura's apartment. When she got to the door it sounded like there was shouting on the other side of it. She could hear the blonde but didn't recognize the louder voice. She realized that this must have been Danny.  
      "I put in my two weeks notice like you told me," she was saying. "You should have just quit all together!" she heard the girlfriend say. "I am it's just-" And then she heard a smack and that was it.   
  
    Laura was picking herself off the floor when she seen the door of the apartment fly open. "Holy fuck!"she said as she seen Carmilla lunging for Danny. "CARMILLA?"  
     Carmilla was a little busy at the moment it seemed. You know with all the "Fuck you's" and "xena looking mother fucker's" oh and the constant pound on Danny's face.  
    "How do you put your hands on someone who isn't even half your size? Nevermind that. How the fuck do you think you can get away with hitting someone that loves you? You claim to love her?"  WHACK Carmilla delivered another blow. "You don't hit the people you love!" She said.   
     She felt someone tugging at her and she realized Laura was still here and watching all of this.  
     "Carmilla! She's a cop! You have to go now! You have to-" I'm not going anywhere unless you are coming with me, so what's it gonna be Laura?" she asked the tiny blonde with a black eye.   
      Laura looked at Carmilla, and then looked at an unconscious Danny laying in the floor.   
She grabbed her keys and her phone. "Let's go." she said as the brunette followed her out the door, slamming it shut behind her.  
       
  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura sees Carmilla's apartment.

They pulled into parking area of Carmilla's apartment and Laura parked the car. Carmilla noticed her trance like state.   
     "Hey, it's gonna be okay cupcake. You are safe now. Come on." she said exiting the passenger side and walking over to the driver's side to help Laura out. She opened the door and extended her hand, which Laura took, and helped her out the car. She wasn't talking much so she just kept her hand and guided her up to her apartment.   
     "Are you ready?" Carmilla asked her. Laura was looking at the floor but she nodded yes. "Hey, you don't need to look at the floor dude. Think of it like this. Remember how yesterday we had turned work into like a giant party? Well we can do that here too. Except without all the people preferably," she said with a smile which earned her one back. "There she is." Carmilla said and saw some blush in the girls face. "I'm gonna ask again. Are you ready?" she said. Laura looked up at her. She still looked like her nerves were shot to shit, but she looked a little brighter. "Yes. Let's go." she said with a little oomph in her step. "Alright then, buckle up creampuff. It's about to go down."She unlocked the door and pushed it open for Laura to walk through.  
     "Wow!" she said as she looked around. "Carmilla, this place is amazing!" she told her as she walked over to a painting of what was obviously a mock Van Gogh but whatever. The taste in art was still there.   
     "It's not bad. Nothing like what I had back home though. It's still there if I ever decide to go back there. Probably won't but who knows. I might want to later." she replied.  
      Laura had found the music room. It had a keyboard, a drum set, a few guitars both electric and acoustic, and a table with a computer on it. The walls were looked like they had been recently painted white.  
     "I see you've put a lot of work into this room. Fresh paint?" She asked as Carmilla came in behind her. "Yeah, I didn't have much to do for a week so I decided to try and fix it up. This is my favorite room." Laura gave her a big smile. "I think this would be my favorite room too if it were mine." Carmilla returned a smile. "You can go in there anytime you want. If you want to stay here. Obviously you dont HAVE to stay here. I would never want you to be somewhere you don't feel comfortable being, so if you have somewhere else you'd rather go, I won't be offended or anthing." she said as she ran her hands through her hair, a nervous habit that Laura had been noticing. "How about we try it out for a little bit and see how that works? We can ride to work together and stuff that way. How's that?" she asked. "Works for me. I have an extra room too. It right next to mine. Here, I'll show you." Carmilla said and she opened the guest room door.  
     "Well this is nice. Why do you even have a guest room?" Laura asked as she looked at the gorgeous room in front of her. It had also had work done. The walls were yellow like the little suns that kids draw in their pictures. There was a large bed with a fluffy white bed set, set against the wall in the center and a dresser on the far wall.  There was a tv and a stereo too.  
     "Why not? It's a 3 bedroom apartment. I only needed two. If I hadn't fixed it up it would have just become the storage room anyways. I just made use of all my stuff." she said with a laugh. "It's late though and we both have to work tomorrow so I'm gonna turn in. You saw the kitchen when you walked in. If you're hungry help yourself."  
     "Thanks Carm, for doing all of this. You really didn't have to." Laura told her. "The fuck I didn't. I'm just glad you are safe now." Carmilla replied. They kinda stared at each other for a moment until Carmilla cleared her throat. "Okay then, goodnight cupcake. I'll see you in the morning." she told her as she walked out of Laura's new room and into her own.  
  
     Carmilla woke up to someone crawling in her bed. She jumped and turned on her light and immediately relaxed. "Fucking hell, Laura. You scared the shit out of me." she said before she noticed it looked like she had been crying.  
    "It's ok though, come here." she said climbing back into her bed and pulling the covers down for Laura to get back in too. Laura hesitated but got in anyways.   
     "Are you ok cupcake?" she asked the quiet version of  Laura that she was becoming used to seeing. Laura shook her head and just laid down on the pillow and stared into space.  
     "Did you have a bad dream or something?" she asked her and still no response. She opened up her arms in an invitation for Laura in case she needed to be held. The one thing she didn't plan on getting a response from, she responded to. Not verbally but still. Laura scooted closer and laid her head on Carmilla's chest.   
     "It's gonna be okay, Laura. It may not seem like it right now, but it will be." She told her as she started playing with her hair. "Thank you." Laura said. Carmilla had barely even heard her. She could tell when the girl had finally went to sleep cause she had this tiny little snore that she found adorable. She didnt move until it was time to get ready for work the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura goes through some hard times the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has depictions of drug addiction. If you have issues with this apologies!

The next morning Carmilla woke up by herself. "Fuck," she said out loud. She really hoped she hadn't went back to her apartment when she got up this morning.   
      "Laura?" she called as she peeked into the girls room. She wasn't in there. "So help me," she started to say when she noticed the bathroom light was on. She walked over and placed her ear to the door. She could hear what sounded like a very sick Laura crying and puking in the bathroom. She opened the door.  
      "Oh, cupcake.'' she said as she walked over and held her hair for the tiny girl. She looked like death. She mostly just made soothing noises and rubbed her back until she was done.   
      "Are you okay?" she asked her when Laura just leaned back into her. She was exhausted and it was quite noticable so Carmilla just held her there for a while. She played with her hair while she noticed Laura had fallen asleep in her lap. It looked like neither one of them would be going into work today. She really hoped she wasn't going to get fired, but she wasn't about to leave Laura there by herself when she's so sick and after what happened last night, she'd rather stick around for a bit anyways. She pulled out her phone and called Laf.  
      "Hey Laf, It's Carmilla. Look, I need to talk to you...." and she told her everything. From how she walked in on Danny hitting Laura all the way to her being as sick as she was now. She put the phone on speaker and put it to the sleeping girls nose. "Hear that little squeaky snort sound? Yeah that would be Laura passed out in my lap. We're still in the bathroom floor. I'm gonna let her sleep for a while. When she wakes up I'm going to try and get her to go see a doctor. The timing is horrible I know, but I can't leave her here like this. She looks really sick man."   
       Laf had told her it was fine, that she had enough people that day so that she would actually appreciate it if Carmilla had kept and eye on her friend. So thats' what she did.  
  
     Laura woke up looking at the bathroom ceiling. "What the what?" she said. "Have a good nap, cupcake?" Laura realized she was also laying in Carmilla's lap and sat up rather quickly, which earned her a dizzy spell. She almost hit her head on the sink but Carmilla's always saving her ass. "Thanks." she said as she grabbed the bathroom counter to stand up.  
    "What's wrong with you Laura? Why are you so sick?" Carmilla asked her with genuine concern.  
     "It's nothing, I just didn't bring my medicine is all. If I don't take it, I get sick. It's my nerve pill."  
      "Laura if something is making you sick when you don't have it, you probably shouldn't be taking it." Carmilla told her as she noticed the girl start staring at the ground. "Cupcake, I told you last night, you never have to look at the ground. I am not mad at you. Do you understand me? I am NOT mad at you. I am telling you this cause I care. Not because I want to sound like a dick, or am trying to control you. I'm not Danny and I will never be like her. I've been down that road, and it's not one that I care to see you take okay?"   
    Laura was starting to cry again. ''But I need it so I can stop getting sick. And everything hurts. Can I just go get it? I'd be back before-" she was interrupted. "Laura no, I know what you're thinking and I know what you are doing. You don't need it, you just think you do. The next 3 days are gonna probably be some of the hardest you've ever had. You are gonna be okay though because I'm gonna help you," she said as she held a sobbing Laura.   
     Laura knew what she said was right. She didn't mean to get hooked on anything, and now it just kept popping in her head like an annoying song. She couldn't think of anything else.  
She felt her stomach churn and threw herself towards the toilet. Carmilla had grabbed her hair again and was saying soothing things while she rubbed her back again. She hated that Carmilla wouldn't let her have her meds, but she was glad she was going to be the one to help her get better. She seemed so calm and patient throughout all of this mess this morning. Poor Carm, she thought. This was going to be a long 3 days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla helps Laura get better and gives her some advice. I'm not sure but I'm sending some feelings between the 2 lmao

Carmilla spent the next few days holding Laura's hair and making sure she was eating and taking in enough nutrients. She knew what she had to do to make Laura better, and it killed her to see the girl like this, but she knew it was the only way.    
    A few days later Carmilla woke up to the smell of food, which she found odd because she was asleep and obviously wasn't cooking. She walked into the living room.  
     "Hey sleepyhead. Want some breakfast?" Laura asked her as she brought her a cup of coffee. "Sure. Why not. What are we having?" Carmilla asked her as she took the cup. "Bacon, eggs, and toast. We don't have the stuff to make biscuits so I had to substitute." she replied with a smile.   
      "You seem to be in a good mood. You feeling any better cupcake?" Carmilla asked as Laura placed a plate in front of her and placed another in the spot next to her. "Loads. I haven't gotten sick at all this morning. My headache is gone. I still feel like jello but hey, the worst of it is gone. "That's amazing Laura," she said with a genuine smile. "But now that you are feeling better, I feel like we should discuss something. If you are up for it anyway."       
     Laura's smile faltered a little. She didn't know where this was going. She didn't think it was going to be good tho.  "I think you should turn Danny in. I know you said she's a cop, but that doesn't give her the right to do the things she did to you. She deserves to pay for what she's done. She should have never done those things to you, cupcake."  
     Laura stared at the floor. She knew that Carmilla didn't like when she did it, but when she gets confronted with things like this, she didn't know how else to react. She felt a hand on the side of her face, but it wasn't the sting she was so accustomed to. It was gentle, and kind. The hand lifted her face so that she was looking at the person who had been taking care of her for what felt like ages. There was pain in her eyes. Laura didn't understand why.   
     "Laura, look at me." Carmilla said. "Not at the floor, okay? Hey. You know that right? That you never deserved that,  ANY of it. It's not okay. Even if she has a badge, it's not okay. I want you to be safe. I know in some way you still care about her, and thats okay, but if you don't try and put her away now she's gonna do it to someone else. She might hurt someone else even more than she hurt you, gods forbid. If you do this, I promise to stand by you the entire time. I will help you with whatever you need. I can keep you safe. Please don't let her get away with this." Carmilla told her.  
     Laura was silent, but only because she was thinking. She knew Carmilla was right. She knew how Danny was and she knew that Danny was ony going to get worse. What she also just realized hit her like a ton of bricks.   
     "Shit Carm! I just realized that you assaulted a cop! What if she comes back? What if you go to jail? What if WE go to jail? Omg this is going to end so badly. I'm so sorry Carmilla! This is all my fault." Laura said as she started to cry again.   
     "Cupcake! None of this is your fault. NONE of it. This is Danny's fault. She assaulted YOU and I was defending YOU. I have a lawyer if I need it so don't worry about me. All that matters to me is that you are safe. I do wonder how I haven't had the cops show up at my door by now. Either way, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Don't cry Laura. Please don't cry. I got you now okay? Nothing bad is going to happen. If it does, I will handle it. Don't worry about a thing. Alright?" Carmilla said and Laura nodded.  
     Carmilla scooted her chair so close to hers that their chairs were touching. Laura took this as an opportunity to lean into Carmilla's shoulder, a position they had gotten used to recently.  They seem to always be touching. It wasn't in a sexual way, although it was intimate in it's own way. It comforted them both so they seem to do it a lot. Carmilla kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back in that way Laura liked.   
   "On a different note, Laf called yesterday and asked if we were coming back to work soon. I told her I would run it by you today. What do you think? You ready to go back to work and see your friends again? I think even Perry is supposed to be there today.  Something about you wanted some cookies?" Carmilla said and she watched the smile form on the smaller girls face. Carmilla didn't even know Perry yet.  It was like day and night with this one, but she didn't mind. She was loving the way that smile looked on her.   
     "Perry made me cookies?!" She exclaimed, as she shoveled her breakfast down.   
Carmilla stared at her in amazement. "Yes, she did. And they must be hella amazing considering thats the most I've ever seen you eat at one time. So are you ready? Shall I call Laf and tell her we will be in as soon as you get dressed?" Carmilla asked.  "Yes please! I'm ready to go back to work anyways. I've gotten lazy."  "Not lazy," Carmilla corrected. "Just unintentionally sick. Go on, cupcake. Go get ready for work. I'll get dressed and call Laf and let her know." Laura kissed her cheek. "Thanks Carm. You really are the greatest." she said as she walked into her bedroom to go get ready to go.   
  


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is becoming herself again while Hollstein develops some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERRY MAKES AN APPEARANCE ☺☺☺

      Laura and Carmilla had just pulled in when Laura seen a black suv pulled up front. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed. "What? Is it Danny? Should we go?" Carmilla was nervous now but not for long. She was just about to become annoyed. "NO ITS PERRY!!!!" she yelled in excitement as she jumped out the car leaving Carmilla in the passenger seat. She mumbled something about Laura "giving her a fucking heart attack" and then got out and walked in behind her.  
      Laura had jumped into a taller read heads arms, but it wasn't the one she was concerned about. Laura seemed happy and that was a relief to her.  
      "Carm this is Perry! She is Laf's partner. We all met back in high school. When the kids would be mean to me, she would bring me cookies the next day. I've missed you Perry!" Laura said giving the taller woman one last hug before letting go.  "Perry, this is Carmilla.  She's pretty awesome too. I'm going to be staying with her for a little while."  
     Perry stuck out her hand and Carmilla took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you Carmilla. Laf filled me in. Thank you for what you've been doing for Laura. They were very concerned for a while but Laura had never said anything so she didn't want to assume. Thankfully you did." Perry said as she shot Laf a look and they gave her an awkward smile and a shoulder shrug in return. "We are just glad she's safe. Also Laura," Laura looked at Perry, "As always after a bad day, I made you something." Perry went behind the counter and  pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies. "Here, honey." She said as she handed them to Laura. "I have to be going now though. I have to get to work," she said as she hugged Laura tightly and kissed Laf goodbye. She stopped at Carmilla and gave her a hug too. "Really, thank you." she whispered in her ear and walked out of the studio.  
     Carmilla walked over to Laura's plate of cookies. "Gimmie gimmie," she said as she reached for a cookie. Laura smacked her hand away with a laugh and said, "gimmie got shot."  She just wanted to see a pouty Carmilla. It was adorable she concluded.  That didn't work in her favor though. "Fine," Carmilla said as she leaned over and just took a giant bite out of the cookie Laura had in her hand. "Damn, these are good aren't they. I see why you're so stingy with them." She and Laf started cracking up because Laura was still in shock that Carmilla had managed to eat HER cookie. "That one was miiiiiine Carmilla!" she said in annoyance. "Well if you would have just let me have one, it wouldn't have happened now would it?'' Carmilla replied. Laf was all but rolling in the floor. "You guys are too much. I can't even. I just- I'm going to my office." they said as they walked back to their office wiping tears out of their eyes.  
     "Whatever," Laura replied but she was smiling now too. "You can have one now. I was just joking anyways," she said handing her the tray. "I know, cupcake. Although something tells me that the look of shock when I took that bite was legit." She said and she started laughing again. Laura rolled her eyes. "Well yeah. You don't take bites of my food. Especially if it's Perry's cooking." Carmilla started walking towards her. "What about bites of you?' she said to a blushing Laura as she walked past her with a smug smile and went to do her job leaving the girl standing there wondering, "Was she just flirting with me???"  
     They walked to lunch together at the little Mexican Restaurant down the street on break and then came back and finished the day out at work.  
      "You about ready to go Cupcake?" Carmilla asked her as she clocked out for the night. "Yeah I'm almost done," she said. "Just shutting everything down and locking up." Laura went to the back and hit the main switch for the power and set the alarm. "Let's go," she told Carmilla, looping her right arm through the other girl's left.  
    "So why don't you drive? Do you know how?" Laura asked as they started walking. "I can, yes. I guess I just don't because it's cheaper to walk and where I'm from everything I needed was in walking distance." Carmilla replied with a shoulder shrug. "Why do you ask?"  
     Laura thought it over. "Do you wanna drive?" she asked. "You want me to drive your car? Why? I mean I will if you want me to, just wondering." Carmilla replied.  "Well obviously you don't have to if you don't want to Carm. I was just offering. If you want to, you can " Laura said as she dangled the keys in Carmilla's face. It was Carmilla's turn to think things over now. She thought about it. She took the keys.  
    "Okay. It's been a while since I've drove. I do kind of miss it." She said as she unlocked the doors and opened Laura's door for her. She waited for her to get comfortable then shut it and walked over to the drivers side and got in.  "God, do you even like have legs?" She joked as she adjusted the seat so that her legs that weren't much bigger could fit. "Shut up!" Laura laughed and smacked her arm.  
    The drive was okay. Carmilla only managed to almost get them killed once by dodging a damn raccoon in the middle of Beale Street. "I wasn't going to hit the raccoon Laura!" Carmilla had defended herself. "No Carm, you were gonna hit the people instead!" Laura replied. "Well, I do prefer animals more than people sooooo," Carmilla said which had earned her a smile.  Carmilla pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. She looked at Laura. Her smile was gone.  
    "Laura? What is it?" She asked. "Carmilla, Danny is here." She said as she pointed to the black truck parked in the back. "Stay in the car Laura. I'll be right back." Carmilla told her as she went to open the door when Laura grabbed her arm. "I'm going with you regardless of what you say dude," she said as she went for her door too. "Laura! Please,  STAY IN THE CAR.  Let me handle this. You are finally getting better. She's not about to fuck with you anymore. Give me 10 minutes and she'll be out and you won't have to worry about it anymore. She will leave you alone." Carmilla said.  
      Laura kissed Carmilla. Neither Carmilla nor Laura saw it coming. It just happened. Both were relieved that the other didn't pull away just yet. It was nice, they could agree on that.  
      "I'll be back in a few minutes," Carmilla said giving her one more quick peck on the lips and another on the forehead. "It's gonna be okay Laura, I promise." On that note, she got out of the car and walked into her building, determined as hell to make sure Danny never hurt Laura again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the turning point you've all been waiting for. Carmilla confronts Danny one final time. What happens when you assault a crazy, psycho, abusive police officer? You just gotta read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence! But cute stuff at the same time.

    Carmilla noticed her door was open. She was glad she made Laura wait in the car. "Well, this should be fun." she said out loud and she walked in. She wasn't scared of Danny. Not in the slightest bit. She was too mad at her for what she did to Laura when she was with her. She was scum, and she wasn't going to bother Laura anymore.  
    "Where's my girlfriend Karnstein?" she heard the red head say as she turned and saw her sitting on the couch. "She's not your girlfriend anymore Danny. You put your hands on her for the last time. You need to get the fuck out of my apartment before I make you get out." She responded coldly. She didn't have time for these stupid games. She had to leave so Laura could come up.  
     "I'm not going anywhere without Laura. Besides, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna call the police ON the police? Please," She said with a laugh. "You are gonna tell me where Laura is." Carmilla gave a snort of annoyance. "The fuck I am, you read headed, xena looking, power ranger wannabe mother fucker. You aren't going anywhere near her. I'm gonna say this one more time. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of . My. Apartment."   
     Danny looked at her intently. "Threatening a police officer isn't the route you want to take little girl.'' Carmilla started walking towards her. " I'm pretty sure there are exceptions when the cop is an ex of someone you are currently seeing and said cop has gone out of her way to stalk her since she left and before that was beating the shit out of her everyday."   
    Carmilla threw the first punch that sent Danny flying into the couch. "I told you to get the fuck out of my house." She said as Danny got up and threw the next. "And I told you, I'm not leaving without Laura!" she yelled as she picked up the lamp and chunked it at the smaller girl. Carmilla was fast and dodged the rather large object."Come on Jolly Green Giant! You're like 10 feet tall! Why you gotta throw shit???" Carmilla asked as she ran at the taller girl and smacked her in the face with a book she picked up.   
       Danny shoved the smaller girl onto the ground. "I'm gonna ask you again. Where's Laura?" she asked her as she delivered a kick to the tiny girl's ribs. "Fuck you Danny," Carmilla said as she held her ribs and kicked the red head in the face and jumped to her feet.  Danny got a shot in on her face to which left an opening for Carmilla to get her with a kidney shot. Danny dropped to the ground for a moment and Carmilla thought it was over. But that was when she saw what every officer carries at all times. Danny had her gun.   
     Carmilla backed up slowly realizing now the severity of the situation. "You don't need a gun to fight me, and it won't do you any good to try and use it to get Laura either. It's not happening. BANG. Danny fired a shot but missed. Carmilla moved towards the door blocking the exit.  
    "I could actually shoot you if I wanted to, Carmilla and there is literally nothing you can do about it.  Get out of my way. I'm going to go find her." Danny told her. "No. You arent going near her, I already told you." Carmilla made an attempt to knock the gun out of her attackers hands and failed. "What the fuck? It works in movies?!" she said as she rammed her body into the taller girl with all her weight, which wasn't much in comparison. "Get off of me you tiny child," Danny told her as she delivered a blow to Carmilla's face. Carmilla climbed up the giant's back and tried to pull her down that way. She randomly thought about the fact that this would be similar to the way Laura looked when she was wrapped around her new friend Perry that morning. She wasn't giving up yet.   
     Danny was making her way to the door. "Leave her alone Danny!" Carmilla screamed.   
"You just won't give up, will you?" Danny said as she pointed her gun at the other girl. "Let's just take care of this now then. Shall we?"   
     Just as she was about to pull the trigger, the door flew open. "See! I told you! I TOLD YOU!!!" She was telling the police officers that kicked down the door. "She's fucking psycho!"  That's when she seen Carmilla. "CARM!!!!" She came running and jumping into her arms. Carmilla didn't care that her ribs might be broken. She was just glad to see Laura. "Are you okay? What did she do to you?" Laura touched the side of Carmilla's face that was starting to bruise and wiped away some of the blood on her lip with her jacket sleeve. "I'm fine cupcake. You have horrible taste in women though, just to let you know." She told her as they watched Danny being cuffed and removed from the premises .   
     "Ms. Hollis and Ms. Karnstein,'' one of the officers said, calling them over. "I want to personally apologize to you, Laura. Danny was one of my best friends. You and I have met a few times but I never knew the things she was doing. If I had, I would have taken her in a long time ago. As for you, Ms. Karnstein, I want to apologize for the chaos that you have been wrapped up in for the past week. Laura here is a sweet girl. Thank you for helping her, even though you knew what could have happened."  
      They both shook hands with the lead officer and he left. The apartment was trashed. Neither one of them could even begin to clean this disaster right now.   
     "Well, Danny is gone now. Wanna go to my apartment for the night instead?" Laura asked her as she leaned her back into Carmilla's front so that Carmilla would wrap her arms around her, which she did.  "Sounds good to me cupcake. Are you ready?" Carmilla asked.   
"Let's go," the blonde said, "but i'm driving this time." She added with a smile. "Fine with me. I don't really think I feel like it anyway." she said as she kissed the top of her head and pulled her out of the apartment and locking the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Years later. FLUFFY SMUTTY goodness. I cried so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It had been 6 years since Danny had gotten arrested and had been out of their lives, and Carmilla and Laura had been together ever since. Laura had to take some therapy for a while, which as long as Carmilla was able to go with her, she agreed to take. It took a while, but she was finally the ball of sunshine Carmilla knew the girl could be.   
     "Baby! Wake up!" Laura said as she jumped on their giant bed in their brand new room in their newly bought house. "You said we could go to the lake today!!!" She screamed, bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas.  "NO!" A grumpy Carmilla replied as she rolled over and pulled the blankets on top of her head.   
     "I don't think so Carm," she said as she removed the entire blanket from the bed. "You promised.'' she whined. "Fiiiiiiiine. Why couldn't we go at like noon?" a sleepy Carmilla said as she looked at the alarm clock next to her side of the bed. "Oh." she said unenthusiastically as she noticed it was already 1 pm.   
     "I tell you what, sour puss. If you wake up now, I promise I'll make it worth your while," She told her in a flirty tone. "Oh really now?" Carmilla said as she sat up rather quickly. "Yes, really." Laura told her as she leaned in for a kiss. "Hmmmm," Carmilla said through the kiss. "I think I could wake up for that." she said with a smile. "Mhmm," Laura said as she deepened the kiss. "I bet you could."   
       Laura straddled her girlfriend and pressed her body into her. She loved how Carmilla got when she got her all riled up. It was almost animalistic.  She nipped at the dark headed girls ear. She could tell it was working.  
      "Why you gotta tease me like that?" Carmilla asked as she buried her face in Laura's neck, causing Laura to let out a slight gasp. "You forget, I know how to tease too." She told her as she flipped her over so she was on top instead.  "Who said I was teasing?" Laura asked, as she sat up and pulled Carmilla into her lap.   
      Her lips made their way back to Carmilla's and her open mouth made an invitation for the other girls tongue to push through. Things were getting animalistic alright. Carmilla reached for the bottom of Laura's shirt and pulled on it, asking permission to remove it. Laura agreed with a steady nod as she helped her remove it and went back to kissing her girlfriend. She took a brief break just to take Carmilla's shirt off as well and then right back to the very intense makeout session they had started.   
     Carmilla pulled away first. "You alright baby?" Laura asked her as she looked at her with her red face and messy hair. "I'm more than okay cupcake." She took Laura's face in her hands. "I just really love you. I don't want you to ever feel like I don't." She told her.   
"I love you too, Carm. I don't doubt that at all. You've shown me what a relationship is supposed to be. You've shown me what it feels like to not have to be scared of speaking my mind. I could never thank you enough for all the love you've given me. I probably don't deserve it, but I'm glad you chose to give it to me." She said as she kissed her again, this time a little softer than what it had been minutes before.  
     "You deserve that and so much more, Laura. I just hope I'm worth stickin around for," she said with a laugh. "Shut up! It's been six years Carm. I'm not going anywhere. Now come here," she said with a seductive grin. "Help me get these pants off." Carmilla was not about to argue with that. "Yes ma'am." She said as she went back to kissing Laura, this time pushing Laura onto her back. She slid the girl's pajama pants off in one quick swoop. "God, I love when you do that." The blonde told Carmilla as she pulled her even closer into the kiss. "I bet you do," she whispered in her ear which caused the girl to let out another gasp. "I bet I could think of something else that you love that I do." She told her as she started kissing down her chest. "I'm so glad that you don't sleep in a bra," she said as she grabbed on to Laura's breasts while she continued sucking tiny little hickeys down her abdomen. By the time she'd made it to her pantyline,  the girls was a wriggling mess.   
    "Caaaaarm, come on!" Laura pleaded with her hands on her face. "Really? I think I'll just lay here for a minute," she said as she placed her cheek on the girls stomach. "CARMILLA!" the blonde screamed in annoyance which caused the other girl to giggle. "Okay baby, okay. Is this what you wanted?" she asked her as she pulled on the elastic of ther underwear with her teeth. "Yes! Do it! Just fucking do it!" Carmilla smiled with the elastic in her teeth. "Well since you asked so nicely cupcake," she replied as she grabbed her underwear by both sides. Laura lifted herself up so she could assist in the removal.   
     Carmilla decided she's tortured the girl enough. She put her face where she knew it was wanted, and she went to town on it like it was the local buffet. Laura had already moved her hands from her own hair into Carmilla's.  
    "YAAAAAAAAS." she said as she fisted her hands in the other girls hair. "God that feels so good." she told her.  
      Carmilla was enjoying herself just as much as Laura was. This was her favorite part. She loved watching the faces that Laura made, and the sounds she MADE her make. She loved how she tasted and she loved the adrenaline, but Laura's O face was everything.  
      "Carm, keep going like that. I am sooooo close," she said through some heavy breathing. "You don't have to tell me cupcake, I can tell." she told her. Right when Laura was about to climax, she shoved 2 of her fingers inside and brought her mouth back up to her lovers.   
     "FUUUUUUUUUCK CARM!" She tried to scream through the sloppy open kiss she was returning to Carmilla as she felt her body go hot and tingly. "Oh my god, that will NEVER get old," Laura said as she laid her head back on the pillow. Carmilla looked at her laying there. "No it won't. I will still be doing it 30 years from now when we are old and gray."   
      Laura smiled at her in that dopey after sex smile. "Awww. You wanna be with me when we are old and grey?" She asked her. "Well of course I do baby. You've been my life for the past six years. I wouldn't trade it for anything," she said as she kissed her again. "Well I'm glad you think so, because now, it's your turn." Laura told her as she got back on top. "Oh yeah, I can deal with that." Carmilla replied as the love making commenced for several more hours.  
  
      "So I take it we're not going to the lake anymore?" Laura asked her girlfriend as she looked at the clock. It was 7:30 pm. "How about we go to the lake tomorrow? I'll cook dinner." Carmilla told her. "You stay in bed," she told her as she kissed her and threw on a tshirt. "I will not complain!" Laura replied as she snuggled up to her girlfriend's pillow. She heard Carmilla snicker and walk out the the room.  
      She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up Carmilla was bringing her a plate. "It's burger night? YES!" she said as she kissed Carmilla's cheek as a thank you. She picked up the burger and took a bite. "Thanks babe, this is great." Then she noticed there was something underneath the napkin on the plate. She looked at Carmilla who pretended to be focusing on some book across the room. "What's thi-" she started to say, but she already knew what it was. Carmilla was looking rather nervous now. "I've had it for a long time, and I didn't ever think to ask you if you were into that kinda thing and now I'm thinking I should have."  Carmilla wasn't the rambler, and this adorable sight was almost more than Laura's tiny soul could handle. "I guess I just wanna know if.... You wanted to marry me?" She paused, obviously waiting for Laura to respond. "Well obviously, dummy. I wouldn't have been here for the past 6 years if I planned on leaving. " She said which caused both of them to have that stupid love sick grin on their faces. Carmilla slid the ring onto Laura's finger.  
      "I'll love you forever, Laura." Carmilla whispered in her ear. "You are my forever." Laura whispered back.


End file.
